Whats So Good About Him?
by Jmgirl100
Summary: What is going on! Are they nuts! Don't they   remember that he was the guy everyone was soupose to hate?  Why are they saying he's hot-eww! I really don't see what yoou guys see in him..  Kyman Cutters Clyde/Cartman Stendy ratiing my go up...


All the South Park Characters belong to Matt en Trey~

** Whats so good about him?...**

So tell me again…why do you even like him?" Kyle rolled his eyes from the question he was asked from his best friend, Stan Marsh, yet again. "Dude, I told you, I just…I don't know okay? It just happens that…I think he's really att..attractive and yeah…" Stan stayed silent staring at Kyle's flaming red cheeks. "What?" "How long have you…liked him?" Kyle looked to the ground. "Since last year…I guess…" Stan nodded. He knew Kyle hated him when they were younger. Stan patted his friends back. "Well, if you like him. You like him. I'm just a little bit... werided out that he's the guy that fits your perfect guy…" Kyle chuckled pushing Stan lightly. But Stan had a point. Why the hell does he like him? Why does he like the fat fuck?  
>What's so good about Eric Cartman?<p>

Butters sighed as he sat on his Hello Kitty bed. He was grounded, yet again, and was confined to his room for the whole day. It wasn't his fault! Eric came over when Butters clearly told him that no one was aloud over if his parents weren't home. Of course, he couldn't stop the big brunet as Eric pushed Butters aside sitting himself comfortably onto the grey couch. The blond quietly sat next to Eric asking him what was the visit for, since Eric rarely visited. Eric shrugged saying he was skipping a date he was suppose to be on and no one else was home except for Butters. Butters heart skipped a beat as he was oh so delighted that he came to his house instead of staying with his date.  
>Yes, he had a huge crush on Eric. He always thought that Eric was very hot, even if he was fat. Eric didn't thin out when he had gotten older, but he didn't look disgustingly fat neither. He was more Husky then anything. Butters loved when Eric had on wife beaters. And when Eric gelled his hair up into his favorite styles…<br>Oh hamburgers, he just realized that he was starring at Eric. The brunet glared at him. "Why are you starring at me Butters?" Butters looked to the ground rubbing his to pointer fingers together. "I'ah..I'am sorry Eric, I'ah wasn't trying to be a freak or nothing." He then wondered something. He had always wanted to ask Eric this question but was too afraid… "Do…do you like blonds?" Eric's eye brow arose at the random question. "Do I like blonds?" "Ye-yeah, I mean like…" He had to choose his words carefully. Eric had a bad temper, and one wrong word could set him off… "W-would you ever…date a blond boy?" Everyone knew Eric was bi, so he wasn't worried about that; he was just worried that Eric would shut him down if he told him that he liked him. A lot. So he had to ask one question at a time just to see if he even had a chance.  
>Eric looked up in thought. He then looked back at Butters nodding his head. "Yeah, they're kewl. Why?"<br>Butters shifted in his seat a little. God, he wanted to just say it, but he had to be patient. "Well, I'ah was just wonderin cuss…well I'ah..," "You like me, right?" "Yeah I…wait what?" Butters quickly asked wide eyed. Eric sighed smirking. "Butters, I already know you have a major boner for me. I read one of your diaries and the whole page was about me and how sexy I am, heh." Butters looked down blushing madly.

'Golly gee, he read my dairy. 'Butters thought to himself. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to find Eric's face was not even an inch away from him. "I also read that you wouldn't mind me taking your virgin ass in bed. " Butter gulped as he felt his little member getting excited down there.  
>Eric mouth went to the blonds' ear, his voice low and lustful, "So? You wanna get fucked?" Butters shuddered as Eric started to nibble onto his ear. He has been waiting for this day for ever now. Butters lifted his arms, and put them around Eric broad shoulders, moaning slightly as Eric started to suck on his neck. He was finally going to get what he wanted, after all this time of waiting, he was finally gonna get what he wanted….well until<p>

"BUTTERS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOUNG MAN?"

Clyde Donavan walked onto the pavement kicking random rocks that got in his way. He was walking to his friend Tokens house to help with decorating for the big party that was happening that night. Craig and Tweek were helping as well. He looked up at the bright blue sky. It was beautiful out today, and he was glad to be out of the house. He was also excited for the party. He loved to party. He was even more excited that a certain guy he had admired for a while now was invited. No one other then Eric Cartman, of course. Clyde blushed from the sudden thought of the fatass. That wonderful, sexy, husky…He had to stop himself for the fear of having to take care of himself and being even more late.  
>When he finally got there he saw Craig helping Tweek and the blond twitched every second. "B-but Craig! What if this- ARK- Falls on someone! T-ARGG- could be k-killed!" Craig sighed. "That's why we have this hot glue, dumbass. Just place it on top of here, we want it high so it circles around and the lights hit everyone in the house." Clyde walked up to the two. "What are you guys doing?" Craig looked back. "Decorating. You're late. You don't get any booze nor food." Clyde scoffed. "Fuck that! And I'm not that late! And who made you the boss?" Craig stared at him with an emotionless face. "I did." Clyde frowned. Craig could be such an asswhole sometimes. Token came out of the front door. "Yo Clyde, glad you could make it. Can you help me with something inside?" Clyde glared at Craig. "Token, tell Craig that he's not the boss and that I still can have booze!" Token looked over at the two noticing that Craig was just starring at Clyde with an Emotionless face. He was so good at that poker face thing. Token shook his head grabbing onto Clyde's arm. "Don't worry about him, he's not being serious. Come one before its too late."<br>"Het Token, can I ask you something?" Token looked up. "Yeah, what's up?" Clyde sat on the table playing with a little string that hung from his shirt. "Well, remember I told you my super, extreme secrete I told you not to tell anyone?" Token rolled his eyes. Not this again. "Yeah, I do." "Well…do you think ...tonight, I should go up to him…and ask him out?" Clyde looked over to Token waiting for an answer. Token started at Clyde for a minute. He then looked up. "Do what you feel is the right thing to do. I mean, we already know he goes both ways. So, yeah if you want to, go for it." Clyde smiled looking down at the floor.  
>Tonight he was going to ask him. Tonight, he was going to get his man. Cartman.<p>

Hiii yes I wanted to write a story like this for a long time now with all three of my fav Eric Pairings~  
>There will be other pairings later on, but my main focus is these three for now. So, who do you think Eric will end up by the end of this story and who do you want him with? I know how I want it to end, but I just want your guys opinions~<p>

R/R pleaz~  
>Jmcat-3<p>

(sorry if it's too short next chap will be longer)


End file.
